Ganbatte Naruto
by Natsu Zyy
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang self-harm dan Sasuke adalah seorang kepala kesehatan yang terjebak dikehidupan Naruto / ini summary yak'-' / SasuNaru jadi bintang utamanya disini tapi bukan yaoi :) / chapter 3 here / reviews :')
1. Prolog

Judul : Ganbatte Naruto

Chapter : Prolog

Anime : Naruto

Genre : Family, Friendship

Rate : M (buat darah2an sedikit)

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku NaruHina

Warn : Bukan yaoi, typo(s), gaje dan semua kekurangan dalam menulis lainnya xD.

Prolog :

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda 17 tahun dengan sosok ceria, bersemangat, tempramental tapi mudah memaafkan, ceroboh dan mudah bergaul. Dia adalah seorang siswa di Senju Gakuen dan duduk dikelas 2. Tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hati nya, dirinya sangat kesepian. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia tak seperti remaja yang dikatakan 'normal' oleh banyak orang.

Sasuke adalah seorang Kepala Guru Kesehatan berumur 25 tahun yang di tugaskan pada Senju Gakuen, tempat Naruto bersekolah.

Suatu hari Naruto yang sedang membawa buku dan hendak mengantarkannya ke ruang guru tidak sengaja menabrak Sasuke di persimpangan kelas hingga buku yang Naruto pegang terjatuh. Dengan reflek Sasuke membantu Naruto. Tidak sengaja ia melihat sebuah luka ditangan kiri Naruto, sedangkan respon Naruto hanya memandang kosong sang guru.

"Maaf sensei, terimakasih" Katanya datar.

"Hn, berhati-hatilah"

"Ha'i"

Mata Naruto, ia tahu pandangan yang tak asing itu. Luka itu, ia yakin bahwa luka itu masih baru. Sasuke tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan sang murid yang baru saja ia temui.

'Apa ia mengalami kekerasan, atau mungkinkah ia... ?' Batin Sasuke.

'Name tag nya...Uzumaki...Naruto'

.

.

#TBC/END ?


	2. Chapter 1

Judul : Ganbatte Naruto

Chapter : 1

Pen name : Zyy

Anime : Naruto

Genre : Family, Friendship

Rate : M (for save) no lemon

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku NaruHina

Warn : Bukan yaoi, alur tak beraturan, typo(s), gaje story, mungkin nyempil bahasa ga baku, OOC pasti ini mah dan semua kekurangan dalam menulis lainnya xD.

DLDR ^^

\- Zyy Present -

Naruto POV on

Seperti biasa, aku mengawali hariku dengan senyuman kebohonganku. Siap-siap pergi kesekolah dengan wajah seperti mayat, kemudian berubah ceria saat aku melangkah jauh dari apartemen sederhanaku.

Mereka yang hanya mengetahui bahwa aku adalah seorang yang ceria, tapi jauh didalam diriku aku yakin mereka tak akan melihat bagaimana dalamnya luka ku. Luka yang merengut senyumanku bahkan kebahagiaanku. Jika saja dia tidak pergi, aku yakin hidupku tak akan seperti ini.

Aku sampai disekolah tepat waktu, itu bagus. Di lapangan sekolah aku melihat Rock Lee sedang berlari keliling lapangan dengan penuh semangat seperti biasanya. Yaa pemandangan yang tidak asing, walau pun aku bertanya-tanya dari manakah ia mendapatkan baju model Bruce Lee warna hijau itu ? Kurasa aku harus tanya dimana ia membelinya.

"Hai Narruu ! Tumben sekali kau datang lebih awal ! Wahh aku bisa lihat semangat masa mudamu !" Katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Sudah pasti ! Aku malas dihukum ehehehe" Jawabku, tentu saja dengan senyum charming ku.

"Aku duluan Lee" Kataku sambil berlalu.

"Yaaa!"

Aku tergesa-gesa menuju kelas. Karena aku adalah seorang yang sangat ceroboh dikelas. Kelasku terletak di dekat tangga menuju lantai 3. Saat aku melewati lantai 1, aku melihat staff baru di depan ruangan ujung dekat tangga lantai 2. Atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang berbincang dengan guru lain di depan UKS. Wajahnya datar, tanpa ekspresi apapun. Mungkin ia staff kesehatan baru, mengingat bahwa kepala staff kesehatan sudah pensiun 2 minggu yang lalu. Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli.

Sesampainya dikelas, aku melihat sudah banyak murid-murid yang datang. Dan dimulailah drama sekolah yang selalu terjadi setiap kalinya. Tersenyum, jahil, mudah marah, mudah memaafkan. Itulah 'aku' ditempat ini.

.

\\\istirahat\\\

"Naruto ? Bisakah kau membawa buku-buku ini ke ruang guru ?" Kata guruku, Anko-sensei.

"Ha'i sensei" Jawabku sambil membawa 5 buku setebal kamus bahasa Inggris dan mengantarkannyake lantai satu, ruang guru.

Saat dipersimpangan kelas, aku tak sengaja menabrak staff kesehatan baru itu. Buku-buku yang kubawa otomatis terjatuh dan dia dengan sigap membantuku untuk mengambil buku-buku tersebut.

Saat aku hendak mengambil salah satu buku, lengan seragam gakuranku tersingkap, dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang paling aku sembunyikan dari orang-orang. Sesuatu yang bukan 'Naruto Sekali'. Atau mungkin inilah aku yang sebenarnya, dark side ku yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Goresan luka yang kutoreh tadi malam masih terlihat jelas ditangaku. Dan gawatnya lagi, aku yakin jika staff kesehatan itu melihat lukaku. Seketika pandangaku kosong, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf sensei, terimakasih" Kataku datar.

"Hn, berhati-hatilah" Responnya singkat.

"Ha'i"

Kemudian aku berlalu meninggalkannya dan langsung menuju ruang guru secepat mungkin.

Yaa tak akan ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku ini seorang Self-Harm. Aku suka melukai diriku. Bukan untuk mencari perhatian, tidak sama sekali. Tapi aku butuh luka itu, karena luka itu membuatku tenang. Setiap tetes darah yang keluar dari tubuhku terasa membawaku kedalam imajinasi yang menenangkan, setiap rasa sakit yang kurasakan setelahnya membuatku melayang tak ada beban apapun bahkan mengisi kekosongan hatiku. Aku bisa melakukannya 3 kali dalam seminggu, karena aku pun butuh ketenangan seperti orang normal lainnya hanya saja caraku yang berbeda. Yaa aku ini normal, bukan kah banyak cara untuk memperoleh ketenangan ?.

Naruto POV off.

.

.

TBC

A.n : ceritanya Zyy bawa ff serius xD

*inget utang woy*

Dulu pernah ngepost disalah satu page, udah lama banget sihh dan baru berani post disini skarang

Ide cerita ini, karna emang Zyy seneng sama tema ini (walau ga ahli) dan kebetulan zyy mengenal seorang mantan Self-Harm.

Cuma berbekalkan banyak baca ff tema ini, searching di internet tentang penyimpangan ini dan sharing sama temen Zyy juga.

Maka zyy beraniin buat post ,,

*curcol

Ahh gomen juga semisal ada kesamaan dari ff ini sama beberapa ff lain...mungkin sadar atau ga sadar pasti ada beberapa kesamaan. Anggaplah yang ini versi amatir dari zyy ,,

etapi mudah2an ga sama deng, karna ini murni dari pikiran gajelas sang pembuat cerita xD

*dijitak.

Btw gomen kalau pendek banget, karna nulis pake hape waktu itu #alasan.

.

.

.

Akhir kata

#SalamTahuBulatLover

Adakah yang mau mereview ? :)


	3. Chapter 2

Judul : Ganbatte Naruto

Chapter : 2

Pen name : Zyy

Anime : Naruto

Genre : Family, Friendship

Rate : M (for save)

Category : AU

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku NaruHina

Warn : Bukan yaoi, typo(s), dan semua kekurangan dalam menulis lainnya xD.

DLDR ^^

Sasuke POV on

Apa ia mengalami kekerasan, atau mungkinkah ia... ? Seorang self-harm ?. Name tagnya Uzumaki...Naruto. Hanya ini yang aku tahu, ini bisa saja dua kemungkinan walaupun persenan terbesarnya adalah self-harm. Aku harus mencari tahu tentangnya. Mengapa aku sampai demikian ingin mengetahui seluk beluknya ? Karena mungkin saja kisah si murid tidak asing lagi bagiku. Ahh sudahlah, aku bukan guru BK, aku adalah seorang kepala staff kesehatan yang ditugaskan di Senju Gakuen. Jadi sebaiknya aku harus kembali bekerja. Tentang murid yang tadi, akan kuurus nanti.

Sasuke POV off

#Istirahat#

"Lagi-lagi Naruto berbuat onar disekolah. Masa iyaa dia menaruh permen karet bekas dikursi Orochimaru-sensei ? Dia cari mati !" Sayup-sayup terdengar obrolan siswa didepan ruang kesehatan tempat Sasuke bekerja.

"Apa kau serius ? Itu bodoh namanya. Ehh tunggu sebentar, tali sepatuku lepas" Kata seorang murid lain.

"Hmm...kau sih tidak sekelas dengannya ? Kalo sekelas mungkin sering menertawai ia dikelas, dia seperti mencari perhatian guru-guru dengan cara berbuat jahil, jadi sering dihukun" Kata siswa pertama.

"Nah selesai, iya juga. Adduhh apa sih yang ada dipikirannya, berbuat seperti itu kan malah membuat dia tidak punya teman. Ya ampun pantas saja Naruto tidak punya teman. Yuu ke kantin"

"Ya..."

Dan kedua siswa itu pun tidak terdengar lagi.

'Apa iya dia seorang self-harm ? Bahkan tingkahnya jauh dari kata depresi. Apa mungkin dia mencari perhatiannya agar semua orang memperhatikannya ? Huufftt...ini rumit, bahkan aku baru saja tiba disini 3 jam yang lalu. Sebaiknya aku makan bekalku sekarang, lalu aku harus ke kantin untuk beli minuman kaleng' batin Sasuke yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kedua siswa tersebut.

.

#Kantin#

Sasuke sedang menuju salah satu stand minuman dikantin sekolah. Ketika ia sudah membeli minumannya, ia tidak sengaja melewati meja kanti seorang siswi.

"Naruto-kun" Ujar sang siswi pelan, dengan ekspresi yang berkaca-kaca.

'Namanya disebut lagi, ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahnya, ini tidak baik aku harus mengambil tindakan sekarang' kata Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ehhmm..."

Sang siswi pun tersentak, kemudian menjawab.

"Se-selamat siang sensei" Ujarnya.

"Hn...Apa kau kenal Naruto ?" Ujar Sasuke to the point.

"Eh...i-iya sensei" jawabnya.

"Teman sekelasnya ?"

"I-iya, saya Hinata teman sekelas Naruto"

"Hn...jadi kenapa dengan Naruto ? Aku dengar ia pembuat onar dikelas, apa ia menjahilimu sampai murung begitu ?" Tanya Sasuke, sengaja berbelit-belit agar tahu lebih banyak tentang Naruto.

"Bu-bukan sensei, dia tidak akan pernah menjahili siswi aku yakin itu. Ha-hanya saja..." Ujar Hinata bersemu merah, hooo Sasuke bisa langsung menebak isi hati Hinata.

"Kau menyukainya kan ?"

"Ehh...i-iya se-dikit sensei" ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Tapi i-ia tidak seperti bi-biasanya sekarang" Lanjut Hinata.

'Tidak seperti biasanya ? Mungkinkah'

"Maksudmu ?"

"Raut mukanya ti-tidak seperti yang kukenal"

'Gotcha' Batin Sasuke.

" Sensei, aku kekelas dulu. Mo-mohon dirahasiakan sensei" Ujar Hinata.

"Hn"

.

#Pulang Sekolah#

'Sudah waktunya pulang. Bahkan murid-murid sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Dari jam istirahat tadi sepertinya tak ada lagi masalah dari Uzumaki. Mungkin ia memang bukan Self-harm dan hanya ingin mendapat pengakuan dari sekolah' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Ketika ia melewati lorong sekolah menuju halaman depan sekolah, ia mendengar suara seorang gadis menangis sesegukan, Hinata, ia melihat Hinata menangis. Keadaan sekolah yang sudah sepi. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata.

"Ada apa ?" Katanya singkat.

"Hikss...syukurlah. Aku yakin hiks...sensei belum pulang hiks. Naru-hiks to, i-ia akan hiks...bunuh dirriiii" Kata Hinata sembari menangis.

"Hikss... Aku mencintainya senseiiii huwwaaaaa" Tangisnya bahkan tak terbendung.

"Dimana kau temukan dia !?"

"Ruangan dekat hiks WC siswa sen-...eh...?" Kata Hinata bingung, Sasuke sudah tidak ada ditempat.

.

#Kelas Kosong dekat WC#

/Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Sasuke membuka pintu kelas tersebut namun dikunci. Ia pun menengok lewat jendela namun kosong. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah yang bisa ia lihat. Matanya membola saat melihat seorang siswa berambut pirang yang tergeletak. Itu Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mendobrak pintu kelas tersebut dan segera menghampiri sang siswa.

"Narruuttooooo !" Katanya.

'Ini buruk' batin Sasuke. Sekilas ia melihat silet digenggaman tangan Naruto. Keadaan Naruto sangat memperihatinkan, luka goresan bagian leher, pergelangan tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah dan Sasuke yakin pasti ada luka dibalik gakuran milik Naruto, jelas sekali ada bercak darah yang menembus keluar gakurannya, bibirnya pucat pasi dan nafasnya pendek-pendek menahan rasa sakit. Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto keruangannya, berharap masih bisa menyelamatkan Naruto. Naruto pasti pingsan karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dan mungkin setelah itu Sasuke akan membawanya kerumahnya, dimana ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya mengontrol Naruto.

"Enghhh..." Naruto mulai membuka matanya, namun ia kembali memegangi kepalanya. Sakit sekali, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangnnya.

'Putih, apa aku dirumah sakit?'

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Kau belum sembuh benar" Kata Sasuke.

"Dima-na ini ?" Kata Naruto sembari mengerjapkan matanya.

"Rumahku" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ini lebih mirip rumah sakit" Kata Naruto.

"Istriku membuka klinik dan apotek disini" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh- sen-sei...!" Ujar Naruto yang terkejut karena mengetahui yang menyelamatkannya adalah seorang yang Naruto tahu.

"Hn, kau istirahat saja. Besok kuurus surat izinmu"

"Padahal anda tak harus menyelamatkanku sensei" Kata Naruto sinis dan datar.

"Lalu membiarkan pasien mati didepanku ? Aku ini seorang dokter" Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

Naruto terdiam, dan Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau melakukan ini untuk merebut perhatian banyak orang hah ?! Itu tidak perlu"

"Bukan, aku bahkan tidak memikirkan itu !" Kata Naruto yang merasa tersinggung.

"Mungkin tak akan masalah bila 'itu' terjadi, toh tak ada yang khawatir padaku" lanjutnya sembari tertawa pahit.

"Bodoh" Kata Sasuke, ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatai Naruto.

"Apa alasanmu bunuh diri ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Intinya tak ada hubungannya dengan anda, sensei. Biarkan aku pergi. Ku mohon" Kata Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Baiklah"

"Terimakasih sensei. Saya permisi dulu" Ujar Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari kasur.

"Hn"

"Aku tidak berniat bunuh diri, aku butuh luka itu... "

"Mungkin jika ia tak meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan seperti ini" Ujar Naruto, berbisik sendu. Tapi cukup terdengar Sasuke.

'Mungkinkahh ?'

"Kau seorang...self-harm ?" Kata Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Aku normal sensei. Selamat sore" kata Naruto, keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

'Yaa, benar sekali. Ia seorang self-harm, aku yakin itu. Mungkin inilah ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Datar dan dingin. Dan siapa orang yang dimaksud Naruto ?' Sasuke terus berpikir, hingga sebuah ketukan halus membuyarkan lamunannya. Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut pink sebahu yang tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

/Tok tok tok

"Sayang, makanan sudah siap. Ajak murid eh - kemana dia ?" Tanyanya.

"Dia pulang, Sakura. Aku kesana sekarang"

"Baiklah, Sarada sudah tidak sabar katanya" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn" Ujar Sasuke, tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo, Zyy here :D

Ettoo...sebenernya ini adalah versi edit dari yg pernah Zyy post difanpage dulu...mungkin ada beberapa kata yang terkesan maksa, typo bertebaran dan ada beberapa kata yang ga baku... gomen-in saya atuh xD

Dan fic ini pendek2...gapapa yaa :D

*dijitak

Tapi kayanya bakal (sedikit) lebih cepet ngepost ini :)

Ahhh~ dan arigatou untuk fav/foll dan reviewsnya *_*

 **Vinachan**

Iyaa inget ko, aku tak mungkin melupakanmu :'v

*dijitak Vinachan*

Heheee arigatou nee :D

Sipp...moga kelanjutannya ga ngecewain

Happy Reading :)

 **Asuka Kazumi**

Sipp...sudah di next :D

Slamat baca :)

 **Monkey D Levi**

Ettoo...gomen yaa :D

Kayanya makin kesini wordnya makin panjang hehee

Makasih udah mampir :)

.

.

.

Akhir kata

#SalamTahuBulatLover :*

Adakah yang mau mereview ?)


	4. Chapter 3

Judul : Ganbatte Naruto

Chapter : 3

Nick name : Zyy

Anime : Naruto

DC : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family, Friendship, Suspense

Rate : M (for save)

Category : AU

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuSaku NaruHina

Warn : Bukan yaoi, typo(s), dan semua kekurangan dalam menulis lainnya xD.

DLDR ^^

Naruto PoV on

Tadi saat belajar aku berbuat onar dikelas Orochimaru - sensei (lagi). Aku tau ini salah, tapi aku butuh pengakuan orang lain. Pengakuan bahwa aku juga ada disini, aku normal dan sama seperti kalian. Sekarang istirahat, setelah aku mengantarkan buku-bukunya Anko-sensei aku memutuskan untuk istirahat dikelas kosong dekat toilet pria lantai 1. Saat aku berada di dekat ruang kesehatan, aku tak sengaja melihat 2 siswa yang tampak sedang berbincang. Awalnya aku tak peduli, tapi rasa penasaranku menyebalkan sekali. Aku berasembunyi di dekat tangga.

Naruto POV off

""Lagi-lagi Naruto berbuat onar disekolah. Masa iyaa dia menaruh permen karet bekas dikursi Orochimaru-sensei ? Dia cari mati !" Sayup-sayup terdengar obrolan siswa didepan ruang kesehatan, tanpa sengaja ada seorang yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka, seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka.

"Apa kau serius ? Itu bodoh namanya. Ehh tunggu sebentar, tali sepatuku lepas" Kata seorang murid lain.

"Hmm...kau sih tidak sekelas dengannya ? Kalo sekelas mungkin sering banget ketawa dikelas, dia kaya nyari perhatian guru-guru sihh yaa jadi sering kena omel" Kata siswa pertama.

"Nah selesai, iya juga. Adduhh apa sih yang ada dipikirannya, berbuat seperti itu kan malah membuat dia tidak punya teman. Ya ampun pantas saja Naruto tidak punya teman. Yuu ke kantin"

"Ya..."

/Deg...

Hati Naruto terasa panas dan sakit

'Yaa ampun pantas saja Naruto tidak punya teman..'

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Naruto.

Dia teringat masa lalu nya. Masa lalu yang sangat ia ingin lupakan. Masa lalu kelam yang merubah Naruto hingga Naruto kehilangan senyumannya.

*flashback*

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Kau ha-harus ku-kuat ta-tanpa a-a-aku Naru-chan" Ujar seorang gadis kecil berumur 14 tahun pada seorang bocah blonde yang seumuran dengannya.

"Jangan bilang gitu hiks hiks, kau akan sembuhh hikss" Jawab sang bocah blonde.

"Go-gomen nee Naru-chan..suatu s-saa-saat nanti, kita akan ju-jumpa lag-..."

Ucapannya bahkan tak selesai.

"Tidak...tidak mungkinnn hiksss hikss, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku ! Shioonnnn ! Isaknya.

*flashback off*

"Tidak, aku punya teman ! Ujarnya.

" Aku punya temann !" Dia terus berguman sampai ia tak sadar, ia sudah menabrak seorang gadis berambut panjang violet tua, Hinata.

"Go-gomen Naru-"

"Aku punya teman !" Guman Naruto yang masih menggumankan kata itu sembari meninggalkan Hinata, entah kenapa ia sensitif hari ini. Hinata yang menyadari perubahan Naruto pun kebingunangan.

"Naruto-kun kenapa yaa"

*kelas kosong*

Naruto masuk melalui sebuah jendela yang terbuka, karena pintu kelas terkunci. Kemudian ia mengunci jendela dari dalam.

"Ini salah, aku punya teman" lirihnya pada diri sendiri. Ia terus berada dikelas kosong ini dari jam istirahat tadi. Bahkan sekarang kelas sudah hampir berakhir untuk hari ini atau mungkin kelas sudah berakhir, Naruto tidak peduli hal itu. Ia sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku punya teman !" Gumannya dengan histeris.

Naruto mengeluarkan silet dari tangannya. Ia sudah tak tahan. Ia harus melakukannya, ritual yang biasa ia lakukan khasiatnya lebih ampuh dari pada harus mabuk dibar.

/Srrreeetttt

Naruto mulai menggoreskan silet kepergelangan tangannya, sesaat kemudian darah langsung merembet keluar. Perih dan bau khas darah langsung ia rasakan bersamaan dengan perasaan yang sangat ia tunggu, ketenangan. Ia menghirup aroma tangannya dan bernafas lega. Gila memang, tapi dia benar-benar lega.

"Ini tidak cukup. Aku butuh lebih banyak lagi"

*Flashback on*

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Tidak...tidak mungkinnn hiksss hikss, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku !

"Pergilahh ! Kau memang seharusnya tidak punya teman, NARUTTOO ! Gara-gara kau Shion jadi...hiks...meninggallll !" Ujar kakak sang gadis cilik.

"Tidak..."

*Flashback off*

"Tidak...aku tidak membunuh Shion. Bukan aku pembunuhnya...Aku punya teman" Racaunya tidak jelas.

/Srrreeettttttt

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menggoreskan silet itu pada lehernya, pahanya, pundaknya, dan betisnya. Seketika darah keluar, dan ia kembali tersenyum.

"Ini belum cukup"

Ia kembali mencongkel bekas goresan di pundaknya dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya, menyebabkan darah kembali mengalir dan menembus pada gakurannya. Naruto menekan-nekan lehernya, berharap darah kembali mengalir lewat sana. Naruto jatuh terduduk, merasakan sensasi nikmat sesaat yang ia dapatkan dari hasil goresan yang ia buat. Darah yang ia hirup seperti membawanya melayang.

"Hhhhhh...hhhhhh..hhahaha...I like it hhhhh" Ujarnya sambil tertawa miris.

Ketika Naruto akan berdiri dan bermaksud untuk menutup luka-lukanya.

/Deggg...

Ia kembali terjatuh, tubuhnya perlahan mati rasa. Ia bahkan mulai tak bisa merasakan tangan kanannya. Ia mencoba bangkit menggunakan tangan kirinya, namun nihil dan kembali terjatuh.

/tap...tap...tapp...

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki cepat, yang semakin menjauh dari ruangan tempat Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga, tidak ada yang akan peduli padaku" ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Naruto kembali bangkit namun gagal. Darah yang ada dilehernya bahkan belum berhenti, gakurannya sudah basah oleh darah.

"Seperti nya. A-aku akan men-menyusulmu. Shion" Naruto sudah pasrah, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya merasakan sensasi luka yang membuatnya melayang.

Detik-detik ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara. Makin kesini makin terdengar jelas, namun sayang kesadaran Naruto sudah semakin menipis. Sebuah bantingan pintu yang terdengar samar oleh Naruto, membuatnya menoleh perlahan kearah sumber suara.

'Baju dokter ?'

"Narruuttooooo !"

Pandangan Naruto kosong wajahnya pucat, dan semuanya gelap secara perlahan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

#OMAKE

Ruang makan Uchiha

"Cepat paa, aku sudah tidak sabar mau bilang sesuatu" kata seorang gadis cilik berkacamata, sangat bersemangat.

"Ada apa sayang ? Biarkan papamu minum lebih dulu" Ujar sang mama.

"Okay ma, papa tau kan sebentar lagi aku akan berulang tahun yang ke 6, satu bulan lagi paaa" Ujarnya berbinar-binar.

"Hn. Lalu, apa yang gadis kecilku mau untuk hadiahnya ?" Kata sang papa.

"..mmmm aku ingin...ingin...ingin seorang 'nii-chan' pa...ma...atau adik laki-laki juga tak apa"

/Glukkkk...uhukk uhuukkk

Sakura tersedak minumannya sendiri, Sasuke menyeringai di balik cangkirnya.

"Kau dengar kan 'mama', Sarada ingin sekali punya saudara" Kata Sasuke, seringainya masih bertengger diwajahnya.

'Owh ini gawat' Batin Sakura. Ia memang takut jika Sasuke sudah seperti itu.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan membuat seorang 'nii-chan' ? Ehehehe Itachi-jisan bilang kalau mama dan papa bisa memberikannya untukku" Kata Sarada polos.

/Glukkkk...uhukk uhuukkk

Kali ini Sasuke yang tersedak karena mendengar pertanyaan demikian. Sakura sweatdrop.

Oke sepertinya Sasuke punya 2 PR sekarang, satu mewujudkan keinginan anak semata wayangnya, dan kedua menghajar sang kakak tercinta, Itachi Uchiha karena sudah meracuni anak polosnya. Salahkan kemesuman Itachi yang sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

#Beneran TBC

An : halooooo Zyy here ,,

Ahh maafkan Zyy kalau chapter ini pendek ,,

Dan gomen kalo masih nyempil typo dan bahasa yg ga baku...karna ini edit versionnya XD

Moga ceritanya ga makin gaje :''v

Thnks untuk foll/fav dan reviews :*

.

.

 **ana**

Hahaa...sippp udah dilanjut nee :D

Slamat baca lanjutannya :)

#SalamTahuBulatLover :v

 **Vinachan**

Busettt dahh main bacok :'''v

Aihhh...arigatou reviewnya :)

Happy Reading :)

.

.

Akhir kata

#SalamTahuBulatLover

Adakah yang mau mereview ? :)


End file.
